The Prize
by DocBevCulver
Summary: OneShot. He knew he should've retreved, but decided to wait. This is my response to the them 'missed opportunity' on iyficunderscorecontest on LiveJournal.


Title: The Prize

Genre: Comedy

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, just borrowing!

Summary: He knew he should retrieve the prize, but he decided to wait.

Word Count: 718

Notes: Since my other two stories I've posted were… well, kinda angst-y and dark, I decided to go the other way with this. Hope you enjoy.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

He watched as the item he obsessed over, flew from the large yellow backpack, through the air and landed somewhere in the nearby underbrush. He glanced quickly around at the other members of the shard hunting group to see if anyone else noticed.

Satisfied when no one else seemed to notice, he thought, '_I'll get it later, once everyone has fallen asleep.'_ He knew he should retrieve it, but the thoughts of having to share his prize with anyone made him stay still.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

As the shard hunters prepared their campsite, Kagome realized that her book was not in her bag. She had pulled every item out – most of the items littered the ground around her feet. "I can't believe I've lost my math book and I have a test in two days!" she wailed.

"Keh, that just means you have no reason to return home and we can continue looking for shards!" InuYasha said, as he crossed his arms and stuffed his hands into his sleeves.

Kagome's eyes flamed with anger as she stared at the oblivious hanyou. "No! It means that I have to go back now, so I can get another book. I can't study without one and I need to pass the test!"

They continued to argue, face to face, until she finally 'sat' him. "Listen, InuYasha, I know you don't understand how important these tests are to me, but I still have to go home and take them, whether you like it or not!"

"Fine," he huffed as he pulled himself up from the ground, as the spell wore off, "we'll make camp and head out for the well in the morning."

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou all looked at the hanyou like he had just grown another head. "What?" he asked venomously.

They all decided it was better not to answer and start another fight between the hanyou and Kagome. Instead, they watched as the young priestess's body relaxed and gave the grumbling hanyou a brilliant smile. "Thank you, InuYasha!"

She hugged him tightly, never noticing the light pink flush in InuYasha's cheeks. "Keh!"

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Shippou began to extract himself slowly from the sleeping bag and the arms of the sleeping human girl. When Kagome gave a small sigh and rolled onto her back, he listened closely for her even breaths and could see that her eyes remained closed. His gaze moved over the rest of the group. When he was sure that everyone still remained asleep, he began his trek out of the campsite, to the underbrush located just on the other side. '_I have a whole box of Pokey waiting for me and me alone!'_

He searched and searched the underbrush in the area he knew it should be, but could not find a trace of the illusive box. "Where could it be?" he asked himself, as he pushed aside the branches of another bush.

He stopped when he heard a giggle coming from just on the other side of the brush and sniffed, his eyes grew wide. "What the…"

He slowly made his way through the brush and stopped when he could see two creatures sitting in the small clearing. He could not believe what his eyes where telling him. His prized box of Pokey, that he wanted to enjoy all to himself, was now being held by slender, pale and maroon striped hand. He watched as a small, brown eyed girl's hand dipped and retrieved a piece the candy from the box and placed in her mouth. His eyes grew watery, '_No!'_

What happened next made him nearly faint, as he watched those same fingers rise and lift a piece to the one that held the box. "Lord Sesshoumaru, would you like to try some, they are simply wonderful!" Rin spoke, eyes sparkling with joy.

Sesshoumaru, who did not eat human food, found the smell of the substance rather interesting and wanted to sate his piqued interest. He took the offered piece into his mouth and his eyes grew wide as the unique flavor flowed inside his mouth.

Shippou sighed. He knew then that his treasure was lost and that he would just have to wait for Kagome to bring another back from her time. He turned slowly and headed back to camp. "I knew I should've grabbed it earlier!"


End file.
